


You're Worth More Than You Think

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scolding, hockey fights, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin was only protecting his teammates. Just because Richie was dumb enough to start a full on brawl doesn’t mean Abby won’t get in there to save his ass. That’s how it started at least.</p><p>Justin Abdelkader gets in a nasty fight and Hank is not happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth More Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request.  
> So sad Detroit is out :(

Fuck Tampa. Seriously, fuck Tampa. Having to face them two years in the first round was like dumping gasoline on a blazing wild fire. Adrenaline was high, and down 5-2 with only seconds left never led to anything good.

Justin was only protecting his teammates. Just because Richie was dumb enough to start a full on brawl doesn’t mean Abby won’t get in there to save his ass. That’s how it started at least. Two blue jerseys tackled him to the ice but Justin was able to get the upper hand, smashing his fist into the flesh of a lightning player. The brawl lasted longer than most with that many players involved, giving Justin a nice chunk of time to beat Blunden into pulp before the referee intervened. Blunden emerged from the pile of brawling hockey players with a bloody mouth and face, dripping red onto his jersey.

Justin was proud of his work to say the least. That’s why it was a surprise when Zetterberg stopped him on the way to the showers.

“Justin, when we get back to the hotel I want you to change out of your suit then come straight to my room.” Hank said in a quiet tone. Justin hadn’t heard an order like that since he was just coming into the league. He was confused but nodded at his captain before watching him leave to go praise the little rookie. Abby loved Dylan, he really did, but he couldn’t help feel a little jealous at the captain’s positive comments.

 

Justin walked the few steps to Hank’s room, only 3 rooms down, and knocked twice on the door. He looked down at his socks, shaking the last few water droplets free from his dirty blond hair.

“Abby!” Pav answered the door. “Hank in shower. You wait for him?” Justin nodded, following Pavel into the room they both shared. 

It wasn’t too long, only a few minuted before Hank emerged from the bathroom in a similar get up as Justin, sweat pants and a hoodie, both stitched with the Wings logo.

“Good, you’re here.” Hank said, sitting down on the opposite bed from Pav and Justin who were stretched out watching TV.

“I think I go with Kronner. Call family or something.” Pavel said, sensing the tension. He grabbed his phone before slipping out the door leaving Abby alone with his captain.

“Ok. Justin, I’m not going to make you kneel or submit or anything because you aren’t a rookie, but you need to understand that what you did in that game is unacceptable.” Hank said, turning stern.

Shit. That’s what this is about. Abby knew that the fight was crossing the line the tinniest bit. He made someones face bleed, hurting them and his team. He wasn’t the only one fighting, but he was no doubt the roughest. Tensions are high in the playoffs and they sure got the best of him.

“Um, you mean the fight, right?” Justin asked, feeling crushed under his captain’s gaze as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, Abby. The rest of your play was fine tonight but I’m very upset with your actions towards the end. I thought you knew better than to do that!”

“I’m sorry.” Justin said meekly, staring down at his hands in his lap. Hank was obviously very angry and it did not feel good for that anger to be directed at him, because of him.

“You should be! We can’t have a player like you injuring yourself in a stupid fight! The game was already lost, fighting just put yourself at risk of getting hurt. We need you if we want to win this series, you need to be able to play.” Hank snapped. His words stung like a wasp, spreading venom and creating an ache of hurt.

“I know, Z. I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight, I was just so mad. Adrenaline, I guess.” Justin replied, feeling increasingly smaller under Hank’s words and tone.

“I know, kid. You’re a good player and this team needs you. If you got hurt, we’d be at a huge loss for the rest of the series.” Hank said, softer tone this time. He moved to sit on the other bed, putting a strong arm around Justin and pulling him into his chest for the comforting hug Justin longed for.

“Are you mad?” Abby squeaked, wrapped in Hank’s warm embrace. He was disappointed for a moment when Henrik pulled away, only to find him with his strong hands planted on Justin’s shoulders and a warm look filling the span of his blue eyes.

“Yes, I was mad about your fight but remember that I am only mad at your action, not you yourself.” Hank said, pausing for Justin to nod. “Someday you’re going to be captain of this team, Justin. We can’t have you getting injured in worthless fights and playing without you. That’s why I was upset about this, that you didn’t realize your value and importance on this team.”

Justin started to sniffle; he couldn’t help it. The thought that he was as important to the team as Hank said he was never crossed his mind until now, with his captain staring him in the face and pulling him in for one more hug and pressing a kiss to his forehead, only causing him to sniffle more.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hank asked, tipping Justin’s chin up with a gentle finger to meet his eye.

“I just didn’t know that’s what you thought of me. That I’m an important player. That’s why I fought, I guess. Because I didn’t believe that.” Abby said through sniffles.

“Well, it’s true. We need you in this series. Don’t underestimate your role on this team because we all see you as a key player and a leader. Have you seen the way Dylan looks up to you?”

“He does? Oops.”

“Yeah, he really does. I had a talk with him a while ago and all he talked about was how to stood up for him on the ice and how strong of a player you are. Set a good example for him and stay away from the fights, ok Abby?” Hank said.

“I will. I’m sorry.”

“Good. Now, its late, time for bed. We need to rest up for the next game. Make sure Smitty gets some rest too.” Hank said, walking Justin to the door.

“Good night, Z. Thanks.” 

“Good night, kid.” Abby walked out the hotel door and back to his room where Smitty was probably way too awake and way too Smitty for this late. 

Abby went to sleep thinking about the game. The fight was a terrible mistake that he would rather not repeat again after the talk with Hank. He had a rookie looking up to him and a new found role on this team. I promise I’ll be better, Justin thought, drifting off to sleep.

 

The next game which was finally at home in front of their own fans and on home ice did go better for Justin. The team won, Petr got a shutout and everyone played great. Towards the end, predictively another scrap broke out. Justin found himself in the middle of it with Boyle but remembered Hank’s talk the other night and refused to throw a punch. He would be in deep shit if he cut someone with tapped hands. A fan through a beer at Boyle and he skated off the ice making chicken gestures at Justin, but he knew he was the better player.

“I’m proud of you, Abbs, that’s what a captain should do.” Z said as they skated off the ice. Hopefully not for a while, he thought and followed his captain to the locker room so the team could celebrate the win.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Im so sorry this took so long but I was so sad about them being knocked out of the play offs :(  
> I have some more ideas lined up if anyone wants to hear them?


End file.
